Don't
by LoneWolf7
Summary: I don't like Tom. I really don't. But who is Ginny kidding when she writes that in her diary?


Title: Don't.

Author: LoneWolf.

Rating: PG-13. (I'm keeping it safe…)

Category: Angst.

Summary: I don't like Tom. I really don't. But who is Ginny kidding when she writes that in her diary? 

Pairing: Again Ginny/Tom. 

Author Notes: New day, new chances. Schnoogles to my beta Taisha, because she again helped me out with well…. practically everything. Another dedication, this time to my lifetime friend Venom, for she just plainly gave me the idea. Don't I just love _italics_…

Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter and everything related to him. That is the lucky right of Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers Inc., Bloomsbury Press and some other people. I only owe the little plot there is in here, and even the song lyrics aren't mine. They belong to the singer Gabrielle (in case you are wondering, I do collect all kinds of lyrics. It is a weird obsession). Occasional quotes from Lord of the Rings and Ashanti's song Foolish are in here, I will give you a cookie if you can spot them…

~*~

**_Knew the signs_**

I was young. I was naïve and foolish. I trusted him with my life. I thought he loved me. I believed him. Now I know better than that.

**_Wasn't right_**

He just let me fall once he got the opportunity. He did not care anything about me. He did not know how much I needed him. He left me behind.

**_I was stupid for a while_**__

I left him behind. With pain in my heart. It was not like I had any choice in the matter, mind you. Everyone hated him. They didn't know that I loved him. 

**_Swept away by you_**__

I moved on with my life, letting everyone think I had gotten over him. In reality, I was heartbroken. Broken by the one person who has managed to make everyone's life a living hell. Tom Marvolo Riddle.  

**_And now I feel like a fool_**

I wish I had never heard of him. I wish he had never come to me. I wish that I could just have spent a normal year at school. I wish that none of this had happened.

**_So confused, my heart's bruised_**

But it did. No matter how many times I tried to forget. No matter how much I tried to get on with my life. He is still there. In my heart. I keep on running back to him.

**_Was I ever loved by you_**

And I hate him for it. I hate him for what he has done to me. I am scared. I am so scared of him returning. I have been getting nightmares ever since he left. HIS entire fault. 

**_Out of reach, so far_**

I am glad that Harry defeated him. I am glad for every time he defeated Tom. Nevertheless, Harry does not know how powerful Tom is. 

**_I never had your heart_**

I do know that. I know everything about Tom. I can help them all. I want to help them. But this something always holds me back.

**_Out of reach, couldn't see_**

I still love him. I cannot deny it. Even though he will never love me, I love him. I don't want to be with anybody else but him. I love him so much.

**_We were never meant to be_**

I don't like Tom. I really don't. That is something I wrote in my diary. But who am I kidding here? I _do _love him. I cannot live without him. 

**_So much hurt, so much pain_**

I saw the hurt in his eyes. I heard his silent scream echoing in my head when I flushed his diary down the toilet. Was it really all a game?

**_Takes a while to regain what is lost inside_**__

A game to get what he wanted? The answer is yes. He played a game. Did he never even love me? The answer is yes. He didn't. Why do I still love him? The answer is unspoken.

**_And I hope that in time you'll be out of my mind_**__

For I don't even have an answer to that. I can just hope that within time you will be gone. I hope that I can stand being on my own.

**_And I'll be over you_**

I have to stand it. Or my life will become the way he would have wanted it to be. Chaos. All he lived for was that, you know. 

****

**_Out of reach, so far_**__

I don't know what I would do when he would return to me. I think I would be screaming my lungs out. Then I would probably hug him to death. 

****

**_You never gave your heart_**

I don't know what I would do when he would tell me he loves me. I think I would be too stunned to speak. I don't know what I would do when he would tell me he needs me. I would probably laugh in his face. He never needed anyone.

****

**_In my reach, I can see_**__

Whatever you do, don't try to return to me. Don't tell me you love me. Don't tell me you need me.

**_There's a life out there for me_**

Don't.

~*~

Read? Review!


End file.
